Pokemon Chronicles
by Gameshark007
Summary: AU The Pokemon Village is plagued by the forces of darkness. Only three heroes, a Cyndaquil, a Squirtle, and a Grovyle, can collect the nine Sacred Gems and seal them in the Pillar of Light to save their village and regain their freedom.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Years and years ago, Darkness overflowed the land. Pokemon screamed in terror as they saw the darkness overlap every inch of their once peaceful homes. The darkness took away everything: food, water and even loved ones. Pokemon everywhere went hungry, scared and even crazy. There seemed to be no hope for the Pokemon left… But one day, a hero rose and pushed the darkness back. This gave the Pokemon hope and they fought the darkness.  
The Hero fought and fought until he reached the source. He fought the king of darkness and sacrificed his life during the process. The darkness disappeared and the people were happy to see the sun and their loved ones back again. In memory of the Hero's death, the Pokemon made the Pillar of Light, an immense pillar to protect them from the darkness. They made the nine Sacred Gems to serve as the keys to the pillar and scattered them around their homeland.

_1000 years later..._  
Silver, a Cyndaquil, yawned and got of his bed. He looked out of his window and saw the people of Pokemon village walking to their early morning jobs. Silver smiled and thought "Another peaceful day..."

… _Or is it?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Silver stepped out of his house and smelled the fresh air. It smelled like any other normal day. "Another normal day…" Silver thought. He walked down the street and saw the Torkoal Mr. Smokey's, shop. "Good morning, Silver," said Mr. Smokey, "Want to buy an apple or two?"

"No thanks," replied Silver. "But I would like a baguette."

"Okay." Mr. Smokey said. "Rachel, can you get the baguette out of the stove?" Mr. Smokey shouted.

"Okay, Grandpa!" A little Buneary said from behind the counter.

"I can see Rachel is okay." Silver said as the Buneary got a delicious looking piece of bread from the stove.

"Yes, she's grown since I found her on my doorstep years ago..." Mr. Smokey said.

"Here's the bread you ordered." Rachel put it on the counter.

"Okay, that would be 30 Poke please." Mr. Smokey said. Silver reached for his wallet and paid the money to Mr. Smokey. "Thank you. Have a nice day Silver." Mr. Smokey said.

"You too sir," Silver placed the baguette in his bag and left the shop. He walked down the street. "It's so peaceful and quiet today." Silver thought.

"HELP!!" A scream pierced the silence of the village.

"So much for quiet..." He turned to the direction of the scream.

"Give me your lunch," said the Hitmontop.

"Just leave me alone!" The Squirtle yelled.

"Why don't you listen to her and leave her alone?!" Silver exclaimed, jumping between the two.

"Ow, a wise guy eh?" The Hitmontop smirked. "You know what I do to wise guys?"  
Silver shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Did I just hear a challenge to a battle?" The Hitmontop said, going into fighting position.

"Uh... Bring it on!" Silver and the Hitmontop launched into attack.

"_Mega kick_!" Said the Hitmontop. Silver jumped up before the attack landed on him and pushed the Hitmontop's forehead, making him lose his balance.

"Perfect!_" _Silver said. "_Ember_!"

"Augh!" The Hitmontop winced.

"_Skull bash!_" Silver's head collided with his opponent's body._Whack_! The Hitmontop flew into the air and vanished.

"Thank you for helping me." The Squirtle smiled.

"Aw, it was nothing" said Silver.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Lynia but everybody calls me Lyn"

"Nice to meet you, Lyn. I'm Silver."

"So Silver, Do you go to school?" Asked Lyn.

"School..." Silver muttered. His eyes went wide. "Augh!" "I'm going to be late for school and I even don't know my way!"

"You go to school here, right?" Lyn blinked.

"Yes," said Silver.

"Good! I go to that school too!"

"Really? So you know the way?" Silver asked. Lyn nodded. "Can you please quickly show me the way?"

"I'd be glad to," said Lyn.

"Okay, let's get going." said Silver.

Silver and Lyn walked into the classroom.

"You're late." The Grovyle sitting behind the desk said.

"Ow... Sorry sir." Lyn apologized.

"Sit." The teacher commanded.

"Yes sir." Lyn sat down.

"And you, Silver," The Grovyle's eyes pierced through Silver. "I don't like my students to be late in class, understood?"

"Yes sir." Silver sat down next to Lyn.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning sir." Answered the class in a low tone.

"For the sake of the younger ones, I will introduce myself. I am Shole Bayleef but I like to be addressed as sir, understood?" the Grovyle said.

"Understood." The class droned out in unison.

"Is he really this strict?" Silver whispered.

"Sadly, yes." Lyn sighed.

"Excuse me, but I don't like people talking in my class." Shole cleared his throat.

"Yes sir," Silver said, sinking into his seat.

_Bringgggggg_! The lunch bell rang and the children rushed to get their lunches. When Lyn and Silver were about to exit the room, Shole stopped them. "You two, come here."

"Huh?" Lyn turned around.

"What is it, sir?" Silver looked at him, confused.

"Give me the gem." Shole's voice was deadbeat.

Lyn tilted her head. "What gem?"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't hide it from me."

"You're crazy." She muttered, slowly backing away.

"GIVE ME THE GEM, LITTLE GIRL!!" Shole roared, grabbing her by the tail.

"Silver! Silver!" A shout came from outside the door. Shole dropped Lyn unceremoniously, turning his head to the door. "Who are you?" Mr. Smokey burst though the door.

"Silver, Rachel is gone!" Mr. Smokey wheezed.

"Huh?" Silver said, surprised. "What happened to her?!"

"Rachel said that she was going to pick some berries for our berry bread and she hasn't come home yet." Mr. Smokey's voice quivered. "And it looks like it's going to rain." He pointed at the dark clouds hovering threateningly in the sky.

"Uh-oh, this sounds serious." Lyn muttered, her brow furrowing.

"That's okay Mr. Smokey." Silver said. "I'll look for her."

"Count me in to!" Lyn said. "You helped me and now I'll help you."

"I'll join your little search party." Shole whispered.

"Thank you! Thank you! But please, hurry." Mr. Smokey said.

"Okay! Let's go, team!" Silver said and they were off to find Rachel.


	3. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we're finding a little girl who could be anywhere in the forest, and it looks like its going to rain

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe we're looking for a little girl who could be anywhere in the forest, and it looks like its going to rain… Hard." Shole sighed. They were walking down a dirt path that lead to the forest.

"Well, at least there's no wind." Lyn said, trying to be more optimistic about the situation. Silver looked up and saw dark clouds going into a strange, spiral formation. Thunder boomed in the center of the formation.

"That's strange. I've never seen the clouds form up like that before." Silver thought warily. Suddenly lightning struck in front of them and they were startled.

"Well, that was close." Lyn said, her voice quivering with fear. At that moment, the ground shook violently and started to crack.

"...What's happening?!" Silver stammered. There was a frightening roar and a figure started to climb out of the a crack. It roared and started to charged after Silver. He quickly evaded the attack. "_Ember_!" He shouted. The thing squealed in pain and dropped on the ground.

"What is that thing?" Lyn said softly. Before they could find out, more figures came out of the crack. They roared and surrounded the team. "What now?!" shouted Lyn.

"Stop asking questions and fight!" Shole shouted back, irritated. The things charged at the group. "_Leaf blade_!" Shole shouted slicing threw one of the things, which exploded into dark vapor.

"_Water gun_!" Lyn said pushing them back with strong forces of water.

"_Ember_!" Silver shouted and a stream of fire came out of his mouth which damaged them greatly. "Hey! That wasn't _Ember_!" Silver said, surprised.

"It's called _Flamethrower_." Shole explained.

"Cool! I just learned a new move?!" Silver asked. Shole nodded while slashing another thing in half.

"Nice! _Flamethrower_!" Silver said and did the same move again. Suddenly, more things came out of the crack.

"There's too much!" Shole shouted. "We have to flee!" Silver and Lyn looked at each other and nodded at Shole.

"_Water gun_!" shouted Lyn. The things evaded the attack, and they took that moment to flee.

"Well, that was unpleasant." said Shole, panting.

"Well, at least we reached the entrance to the forest." Lyn said softly. Silver looked through the entrance. It was dark and not one shade of light penetrated the thick treetops. "It looks kinda creepy," he thought, "but I have to be brave."

"Come on, Silver." Shole shouted back at Silver from within the entrance.

"Oh. Okay." Silver entered the forest, feeling uneasy. He looked around. The trees seem to reach the skies and the ground was soft and wet. He looked up and rain started to fall on his face. Thunder boomed and the spiral formation in the sky started to turn.

"Hurry up, Silver!" Shole shouted at him. "Okay, I have to concentrate on what's happening." Silver thought, racing to catch up with them.

"Sorry, guys..." Silver apologized. "Yeah, whatever, just concentrate on th—"

"Silver! Silver is that you?" A young voice cut Shole's sentence.

"Rachel!" Silver shouted. "Rachel! speak louder!"

"I-I'm s-scared." stammered Rachel.

"Don't worry! Just follow my voice!" shouted Silver. There was a moment of silence and a little Buneary came rushing behind a bush to Silver.

"Silver! I was so scared!" Rachel screamed, sobbing hysterically.

"It's okay." Silver said in his most comforting voice. "You're safe now." Suddenly, a man in a hood came out of nowhere.

"So there you are, child." the man said to Rachel. "Give me back my gem."

"No!" Rachel screamed.

"Give it to me."

"It's not even yours!"

"Give it to me or else."

"Because you took it from the forest, the forest got mad and sent those monsters here!"

"Give it to me!" the man shouted angrily and tried to take away the basket Rachel was holding.

"Stop pestering her!" shouted Lyn, forcing the man away.

"Well. I must do what I must to take it. Even if it means by force!" the man said and attacked with a shadow ball.

"_Protect_!" said Shole, blocking the attack from the others.

"_Water gun_!" Lyn said. _Slam_! The water forcefully hit the man and pinned him on the tree.

"_Flamethrower_!" Silver said, burning the man badly.

"Huh, I'm being pushed back." said the mysterious man. He pulled out an orb from under his cape and light shined brightly from it. The team was stunned from the light and when they opened their eyes, the mysterious man was gone.

"Ugh. He ran away." Shole said, disappointed.

"Okay, team." Silver said. "Let's go back. We're done here."

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Mr. Smokey happily.

"Aw, it was nothing." said Silver.

"So, did anything happen to you in the forest?" Mr. Smokey asked.

"Uh… Nothing." said Shole.

"Oh, really?" asked Mr. Smokey.

"Yup." Lyn said.

"Okay. Just come here anytime if you need something" Mr. Smokey said.

"Okay. Bye!" said Silver. When they were far away from the shop, Shole spoke. "We shouldn't tell anything what happened in our little adventure. Understood?"

"Yes sir." they both answered and they walked each other home. It finally stopped raining and the sky showed a beautiful, moonless night.

"Well, that was a hectic day." Lyn said to Silver. There was a moment of silence. "Well, let's do our best tomorrow, okay, Silver?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Good night." Lyn said as she went home. Silver looked up and saw the stars shinning brightly above him.

"Wow, the sky is so beautiful. I wish it would stay with us forever." Silver thought and headed home.


End file.
